landofpoptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Doom
Mr. Doom is the Wicked counterpart of Mr. Gems, and the leader of the Wicked 7. He was formerly known as 'Padlock,' and learned everything he knew from Zyveer before joining Queen Acquisite. He was imprisoned for around 600 years before the main story. Description Physical Appearance In the beginning, Doom was a crystalloid with a doomlock for a head and purple gems for a body. He wore a white cloak, and had two pale grey gloves for hands. Eventually, Zyveer did a drastic magical operation on Doom, replacing his hands with claws. After this, Doom also began wearing one of Zyveer’s cloaks. After his imprisonment, Doom was cracked and tattered, having chipped away after all the time passed, and parts of his chains still remained on his hands. Personality Doom, struggling with both baser evil instincts and trauma from years of abuse, will not stand for anything less than control. He refuses to be in any position that is not in charge, even when it comes to Queen Acquisite. Like Gems, he hates laziness and tends to overwork himself. Though he may not show it on the outside, Doom genuinely cares about the rest of the Wicked, and considers them to be like a family. The same can be said about Queen Acquisite - he respects her enough to consider her an equal, which is rare for him. History Shortly after founding Poptopia, King Japalka used his Celestial magic to create many, many crystalloids. He had a dark secret behind why, however - fifty-two of those Crystalloids were to be gifted to the hive king of the Poptopian Zombies, Zyveer, in exchange for their vast technology. Instead of being chained up and experimented on like the other fifty-one, Doom, known as 'Padlock,' was given special audience with Zyveer, who had taken an interest in the doomlock. Zyveer convinced Padlock to be a pawn in his great plan to overthrow the Celestials and take over the surface world. Padlock, naive and desperate to be respected, agreed. Padlock returned to Poptopia, and quickly rose amongst the ranks of the Celestial court, becoming a royal advisor alongside Gems. All the while, he fed information to Zyveer. Eventually, Zyveer had lowered Padlock’s guard enough to convince him to let tests be run on him. Often these experiments would leave him exhausted, drained and with a few new scratches, but he was convinced Zyveer was doing it out of love. Shortly before the plan to overthrow the Celestials was to be put in place, Zyveer ran one final experiment. This experiment replaced Padlock’s hands with sharp, dangerous claws, leaving the Crystalloid deeply hurt. Finally, Padlock saw what Zyveer and his hive really were, and decided to destroy them. He took on the new name 'Doom,' and set off a screeching noise in the center of the underground kingdom, which made Zyveer lose his grip on the hive. Then, a series of doomlock went off, leaving the mechanical empire in ruins. Though Zyveer survived, Doom though he had finally killed him and escaped. Shortly after, he announced to the Celestial court his traitorous intents, to which Akoya responded by trying to appeal to the Padlock in Doom. Enraged, Doom shattered Akoya. After this, the three kings and Mr. Gems fought him off, with the crystalloid barely managing to escape. Some time after this, he met and formed an alliance with Queen Eliana Trona Acquisite, and together they overthrew the three kings. For many years, they ruled Poptopia, until Princess Spectrum managed to defeat the queen and restore peace. For his crimes, Gems locked Doom away in a pocket dimension, sealing him with the help of the princess. After 600 years of stewing in his madness, Queen Acquisite returned, and used her dark magic to free Mr. Doom. He joined her for her brief reign, but was forced to escape when she was defeated. In her final moments, Queen Acquisite told Doom to 'avenge her,' words he took to heart. After this, the spirit form of the queen vaguely guided him to each of the Wicked 7, and eventually they founded the group under that name. Doom plans to resurrect the queen with their help, and take over Poptopia. Abilities Natural Abilities * 'Crystalloid Magic: '''All Crystalloids have innate magical abilities, stemming from their gem-like bodies. Skillset * '''Leadership: '''Doom is a strong leader, and is very good at what he does. The Wicked would be lost without him. * '''The Abused Becomes the Abuser: '''Though he hardly uses them, Doom knows all of Zyveer’s tactics, and how to properly use them to bend someone's will. Unique Abilities * '''Dark Shroud: '''Doom can disappear in a shroud of darkness, reappearing a ways away. He can away so use this magic to transport items or people back and forth. * '''Rain of Shadow: '''Doom can cast a shadowy storm with enough concentration. Any area surrounded by this storm is his to control, and he has an advantage in this environment. Trivia * Doom is based on the ''Doom Gem from PopCap's Bejeweled Twist. Category:Wicked Gang 7 Category:Created by OneFey